


Sherlock, Molly, Appendix

by thoroughlysherlocked



Series: Two Characters and a Word walk into a bar... [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Medical, appendix, grateful!Sherlock, present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoroughlysherlocked/pseuds/thoroughlysherlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was in Molly's Christmas present?</p><p>Super-mini-ficlet based on title prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock, Molly, Appendix

“You’d best open that straight away, or put it in the fridge” said Molly, still blushing furiously from Sherlock’s apology and kiss. She wasn’t sure quite which was the most out of character for him. “Chalk it up to the Christmas spirit and don’t expect anything more,” she told herself. Sherlock scrutinised the little red box, weighing it in the palm of his hand.He narrowed his eyes at it. “May I…?” he inquired, and Molly nodded shyly. He untied the ribbon, and discarded the paper. “Oh Molly, you shouldn’t have! How very thoughtful of you, this is EXACTLY what I needed…” His words trailed off as he went into the kitchen, where the ominous clink of glass vials and what sounded like a small blowtorch could be heard. John looked at Molly quizzically, “What was in that box Molly?” “Oh, nothing really, it’s…um… an appendix.”


End file.
